The present disclosure relates to stators for rotating electrical machines.
Common stators for rotating electrical machines include a core having a plurality of slots and a coil mounted on the core. Among such stators for rotating electrical machines, a stator for a rotating electrical machine is known in which the coil includes a plurality of conductor wire portions aligned in the slots. Bare ends of the conductor wire portions which project beyond the slots are bonded together to form bonded ends. It is therefore necessary to ensure electrical insulation in the bonded ends after the bonding. In this respect, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-238419 (JP 2001-238419 A) discloses that bonded ends formed by bonding ends of conductor wire portions are coated with an insulating resin. JP 2001-238419 A further discloses that the space between adjacent ones of the bonded ends is filled with the insulating resin in order to increase rigidity of a coil end portion.
However, spray coating described in JP 2001-238419 A requires a pretreatment such as masking, and fluidized bed coating described in JP 2001-238419 A also requires a pretreatment such as preheating. Both of the coating methods are disadvantageous in that a pretreatment such as viscosity adjustment of the insulating resin to be applied is required in order to fill the space between adjacent ones of the bonded ends with the insulating resin and in that it is not easy to satisfactorily fill the space between the bonded ends with the insulating resin.